


Listen.  I Can't Explain It.  You'll Have To Trust Me.

by stephswims



Series: Fictober 2019 [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims
Summary: Set in season 2.Day 10 of Fictober.Felicity has a feeling.





	Listen.  I Can't Explain It.  You'll Have To Trust Me.

Felicity had a feeling in the pit of her stomach.She had it all day at work and, now, at the foundry.She couldn’t explain it, but she could feel it.She rubbed her bare feet together as she awaited Oliver and John’s return.Tonight’s mission was simple.Four bad guys were tied up like presents and nicely positioned at the back entrance of the precinct.She sent a message to Quentin and slumped back in her chair.Five more minutes until they would be back according to her tracking device.Then, she could go home to sleep off this awful feeling. 

It took six minutes if you counted parking and entering the club and making their way down the steps.Felicity rolled her eyes.They seemed to be taking their time, not a care in the world.

“Finally,” Felicity muttered as she went back to her monitors and started working on a new algorithm.She could practically feel John and Oliver stare at her from behind her, confirmed by the lack of any movement.

“Well, I’m going to head out.Felicity want a ride?” He asked casually.

“Nope,” she said, popping the “p”.She didn’t look at him, didn’t bid him goodnight.Her worry was coming across as annoyance, but she couldn’t help it.

“Felicity,” Oliver grumbled after the door shut indicating John’s departure.She simply hummed in response.

“I’ll drive you home after I change.”It was a statement, not a question.She should have expected it.She heard him move towards the back of the foundry to the bathroom, heard the water of the shower turn on, and sighed.She should have went home with John.She would have gotten to bed quicker, which meant forgetting this feeling.She tried to pinpoint the reason for her unease while she waited for Oliver.

She woke up with it.That dreading-feeling, like she didn’t want to start the day because she just new something bad was going to happen.Except nothing bad did happen.She went to work, got in before Oliver as usual.Filed leftover paperwork from yesterday.Gathered the necessary paperwork for today.Checked and double-checked Oliver’s schedule.Her typical morning routine.

There was that one paper.

When she was filing.

She swore she saw Isabel’s name.Well, just “Isabel,” but John had brought her a cup of coffee from the delicious boutique down the street, and then she had to practically push Oliver into the conference room, so he wasn’t late for a meeting with the board.All the while, monitoring the search algorithm via her phone, so she could track the money embezzlements currently occurring at Kord Industries, so Oliver and John could bring the scum to justice. 

Her fingers started flying over her keyboard, accessing the QC system.Officially, most of their older files were still paperwork, but Felicity had been working on scanning them into an electronic database that she could easily access from here.Luckily, she knew she had completed that drawer, so she started her search. 

She felt Oliver come up behind her.It was taking longer than expected.She needed to increase the internet speed in the foundry…again, but that was a project for another day.

“You ready?” Oliver asked quietly.

“I just need a minute,” she said as she stared at her screen willing the search to go faster.

“Felicity, it can wait till tomorrow,” Oliver replied as he put his hand on her shoulder, that comforting weight.It annoyed her how well he knew her, how he always knew how to calm her down.

“One more minute,” she mumbled.

“Felicity.”His voice sounded urgent.She glanced at the clock.It was 3 am.She should call it quits, so they could get at least some sleep tonight.But she knew she would never get to sleep with that feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“Listen.I can’t explain it.You’ll have to trust me,” she pleaded.She didn’t even know why she was pleading.She turned to look at him, her eyes filling with tears.From frustration or exhaustion, she didn’t know, but he understood.He nodded and leaned on the table next to her, watching her stare at the screen.He crossed his arms, and she was starting to worry about his annoyance.She could always let the search run and keep an eye on it from her phone.But she didn’t feel right.

She continued staring, biting her lip, willing the search to find something, to put her mind at ease.

She glanced at the clock every couple of minutes.Oliver just sat there.Waiting.Not making a noise or a movement.

She thought about giving up.The search was taking so long, and the longer it took the less likely she would find anything.She stood up abruptly, her chair rolling backwards.

“Let’s go,” she said tiredly.Oliver stared at her for a minute not moving until an alert echoed through the foundry.Her head snapped back to the screen where a single transaction appeared for four billion dollars.

“Wha…” Felicity started, unmoving, staring in disbelief.

“Four billion dollars to an offshore account,” she explained softly.She felt the warmth of Oliver seeping into her as he stood behind her.

“Felicity, how did you know?”She detected a sense of awe in his voice.

“Just a feeling,” she murmured. 

“C’mon.Let’s go.You need sleep,” he said softly.He put his hand on her waist, turning her to face him as she started to protest.

“We’ll figure everything out in the morning.”His voice was so soft, so comforting after being awake for so long.She wanted to drown in it, drown in him.

“Felicity,” he said softly, and she refocused her eyes on his.He pulled her slightly closer.Their lips were just a breath apart.Her eyes drifted to his lips, looking so soft and sweet.She knew they weren’t doing this, knew he thought he couldn’t, but he was her best friend.She loved him, but she wasn’t ready to admit it to anyone.

He bent down quickly, scooping her into his arms before she knew what was happening.The sleepiness overtaking her brain, making her sluggish.

“I’m taking you home.Hold onto me tight,” he whispered against her ear.He said it platonically, but her thoughts were anything but.


End file.
